


On the floor

by ClaireScott



Series: Dirty Supernatural imagines [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fluffy Ending, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a crowded hud, many ears to hear you moan. Anyway, Dean makes you beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the floor

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I apologize for all mistakes. Hope you enjoy this little piece of smut anyway. 
> 
> Written for the Dirty Supernatural Imagines on tumblr: "Imagine Dean making you beg for it".

It’s the sixth night you have to sleep in this goddamn, undersized hut anywhere in nowhere. 15 square meter, a two-holer and one bed for all of you. All, this means Dean, Sam, Castiel and a group of four hunters from Georgia. The youngest of them was injured the day before and occupies the bed right now. These fucking monsters outside in the woods are clever. Clever and fast. The four from Georgia called you for help and you still weren’t able to hunt these freaks down. It’s frustrating. So it’s the sixth night, sleeping beside Dean on the floor of this miserable hut. This is what you most hate on your job. You hate sleeping on the floor, not even Dean can solace you over this fact. You’re aching for a bed and a shower – and for Dean. You’re definitely in love with him but it’s just a friend-with-benefits-thing, officially. You don’t know how he feels about you and you don’t ask. Better to know nothing than a maybe deep hurting answer. Although you are just fuck buddies, he takes care of you. You share a sleeping bag and he’s okay with the fact that you just sleep more on his body than on the floor. It’s very cuddly, indeed. But a bed would be really, really fine.

Everyone seems gone to sleep, except Dean and you. Your body’s aching from the hunt through the woods and Dean seems to be bumpy.  
“(Y/N).” He whispers near your ear.  
“Mhm?”  
You’re rolled over to your back, feeling Dean’s breath on your face.  
“I want you.” He says under his breath.  
You hear different sounds of snores, it’s Paul, Marc and Geordie, you guess. Sam doesn’t snore and Cas never sleeps. It’s absolutely dark in the hut and Dean presses his warm body against yours.  
“There are six other men in here.” You answer.  
“Yeah. And they are all sleeping.”  
“Cas isn’t asleep.”  
“Please, baby.”  
“No, I… I can’t. They will wake up and…”  
“They only will wake up when you go on bitching around and I will fuck you anyway.”  
“Dean!” You hiss. “Rob’s laying just a few inches away on my right.”  
“Good to know. I don’t want to play accidentally with his tits…” Dean chuckles.  
“Haha, very funny.” Rob answers and turns around on the other side. Maybe to get some sleep, maybe to give you a minimum of privacy.  
Dean starts kissing your face, soft and tender kisses, spread over your forehead, your nose, your cheeks, ending at your mouth. He licks with his tongue over your bottom lip, kisses you, begging for entrance. Your breath deepens, you feel his left hand on your waist.  
“Dean, please…” You whisper and Dean uses this opportunity and his tongue slips into your mouth.  
The kiss is hot, appetent and intensive and you feel how needy you really are. You want him so badly. In private. In a bed. After taking a shower.  
“Just kissing, okay?” You say under your breath, after his lips have left you.  
“Okay.” He agrees and you feel yourself relaxing.  
You moan quietly as a few kisses later Dean’s left hand slides under your shirt, caressing your stomach.  
“Stop, no, just kissing, remember?”  
“I want you.” He answers, cupping your breast.  
You don’t wear a bra and Dean’s grunting as he feels you’re naked under your shirt. He plays with your nipple, as he’s always doing, as he knows it makes you wet and horny. You’re searching his face as your moaning get’s louder, kissing him, sighing your growing pleasure in his mouth.  
“Dean.” You whisper, “Can we go outside?”  
“Outside?” He chuckles, “Presenting these monsters my naked ass, watching how they catch you right away from my cock? No. We can’t.”  
“Please…” You beg, “We can’t do this in here. I…”  
“Shall we go outside and cover our ears?” Says Rob on your right, sounding really pissed, “So you can fuck her unhurriedly while we’re getting killed by these goddamn things out there?”  
“No. We’re good. Go back to sleep.” Dean answers and you feel you’re blushing.  
“Shut up, Rob, that’s none of your business.” You snap angrily.  
“Wanna have some candlelight?”  
“No. Shut up.” Dean hisses, his voice sounds like a real severe warning.  
Dean’s left hand is now on your ass, caressing, getting closer to your pussy from minute to minute. You moan quietly, you can’t hold it back. It feels so good to be touched this way, Dean knows how he has to touch you to melt you like ice in the sunshine. He reaches your pussy and you notice how heavy and loud your breath is.  
“Dean, stop…”  
“He won’t stop, little. Just spread your legs and let him have his way, so we can go back to sleep, okay?” Geordie says.  
“I’m not little!” You hiss and Geordie’s laughing quietly.  
“Dean isn’t little too and that’s his problem.”  
“Hey!” Dean says, “Drop it, okay?”  
Silence falls over the hut again and Dean stops petting you for a few minutes. Just as you’re ready to go to sleep, thinking about how to give Rob and Geordie a mouthful the next morning, Dean goes on.  
“I haven’t showered for a week now…” You say quietly, holding your breath at his skillful fingers reaching your folds.  
“Me too. Everyone here. I don’t care. We’re all a bit stinky.”  
He scoops your panties aside, and you feel how wet you are. That’s totally crazy, you think, a little bit ashamed for yourself. All the men in here and you’re wet as fuck, horny as hell. Your body clearly wants Dean inside you, your body don’t give a fuck about all the ears listening to every moan you make, about the imagination of maybe two or three or all men getting a boner because of you. If Dean fucks you, you will not be able to look anyone of the guys in the eyes anymore. And it’s a goddamn job because you’re here. No honeymoon, no honeymoon suite. Just a wooden floor and the secretly loved man of your life who desperately wants to fuck you. Shit. Whatever you will choose: You lose.  
You sigh, kissing Dean’s neck, as he tenderly starts petting your folds. Now you can’t hold your hands still anymore. You want to feel him. Your fingers sliding under his shirt, feeling his warm skin, caressing him the way he wants you to do. He hums, appreciating your touch. His body is strong and hard, his skin feels soft and pleasant.  
“That’s good.” He whispers and you hear Rob shimmy away a bit.  
Dean’s finger slides into your pussy and you moan again. Once more as he adds a second one. You bite in his shirt, tasting sweat, char and smoke. You feel his boner on your thigh, pressing against your flesh, hard and hot.  
“You’re so wet, baby.” He whispers, “I love you being so wet for me.”  
He’s finger-fucking you, gentle and slow and you feel yourself melting in his arms. Your resistance crumbles like an old wall.  
With every second the distance between you and your surrounding gets wider. There’s no more hard wooden floor, there are no men, it’s just Dean, taking you higher and higher, whispering filthy things in your ear.  
“You’re doing well, Winchester.” A voice says, “I guess she will come in under one minute.”  
Bang. You’re down on earth.  
“Shut up, okay? Son of a bitch!” Dean hisses.  
You try to get some more space between you and Dean but it’s a damn sleep bag, there’s just no more room. No way to get away – unless you want to lay very close to Rob.  
“No, no, stay here. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Dean whispers, soothing you.  
This time he waits longer, you hear Paul’s snoring and even Rob on your right breathes like he would sleep. Deep and constant. You’re still wet and horny and now Dean’s pressing your head on his shoulder, trying to cushion every sound you make. You whimper, as he cups your breast again, starting his tour full of relish over your body from the very beginning.  
“Please, Dean…” You whisper after a while, “Please…”  
“Please, what?” He says under his breath, “What do you want, baby?”  
“Fuck me, please.”  
“Are you sure? Think of all the others in here…”  
“I don’t care. Please, do it. I need you.”  
“No. I don’t want you to feel bad in the morning. They will crack jokes and maybe they…”  
“Dean, please. Stop teasing me.”  
He just hums a bit, fucking you harder with his fingers. You fight the urge to scream and bite in his shoulder.  
“Fuck me, baby, please. Please!” You whisper, trying to pull him over you.  
Dean doesn’t react verbally. He just goes on, kissing you, his fingers in your soaking wet pussy.  
“Dean, please. Tell me… want do you want me to do? What am I to do to get fucked by you?” You hiss under your breath, barely able to form the words.  
He lets you beg and you know he loves it, he always loves to hear you beg. But under these circumstances he loves it more than ever. He’s totally aware of your possible audience, he feels like the fucking king of the world. You nearly able to see his complacently grin – he’s got you where he wants you to be. A whimpering mess that doesn’t care about the circumstances. A woman in more or less public with only one thought in her head: Dean Winchester. And his cock.  
“Please…”, for the umpteenth time.  
And finally, he obliges. You feel his body rolling over yours, feeling his cock at your pussy, sliding in, slowly – and you moan, biting on your fist to be as quiet as you could.  
“Baby.” Dean whispers at your ear, “You feel so good. You’re so tight.”  
He makes it soft, slow and gentle, very, very silent. No groan, no sigh comes over his lips, not until he’s finished, right after you – and you failed impressively in being silent. You hear him panting at your right ear, you smell his sweat and you’re tugging impatiently at the zipper of the sleep bag. You will melt in there, it’s too hot. So hot. Your orgasm, Dean’s body – you feel like sleeping in a sauna. Dean’s leaving you with a sigh.  
“Hallelujah”, says Geordie, “Thanks to the lord and his angels. They’re finally done.”  
“I have nothing to do with this and I don’t think any of my brothers or sisters, too”, Cas answers dryly and earnest.  
“Tomorrow night it’s my turn.” Says Marc out of the only bed, “I’ll share my bed with you, honey.”  
“Forget it. It’s my girl.” Dean grunts, “Goddamn peeper…”  
“But I have a bed…” Marc chuckles and Dean’s wrapping his arms around you.  
“And I have her heart, right, love?” He whispers in your ear and you nod, feeling just dizzy and lucky and so happy.


End file.
